castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Fiction
Castlevania fiction written and produced by fans of the series. Fan Films See also Home Movies and Cosplay Skits Live action films for Castlevania created by fans. File:Prelude to War Poster.jpg|Castlevania: Prelude to War * Castlevania Trailer Web Cartoons Fan cartoons found on the internet. See also Parody Videos File:Press Start Adventures poster.jpg|Press Start Adventures File:Dracula's Resurrection Cartoon.JPG|Dracula's Resurrection File:Castlevania Swords of Sorrow.JPG|Castlevania: Swords of Sorrow Doujinshi Fan-made Castlevania comics whose primary medium is paper. File:Chi No Nomida Page 1.jpg|Chi no Namida - Rondo of Blood Doujin File:Half Moon Cover.jpg|Half Moon - SoTN Doujin File:Moon Dawn Front.jpg|Moon Dawn - SoTN Doujin File:MrMoonlight.jpg|Mr. Moonlight - SoTN Doujin Web Comics Fan made drawn comics whose primary medium is the internet. File:Portrait of Hilarity Castle.JPG|Castlevania: Portrait of Hilarity - PoR fan comic about how monsters regenerate when you reenter a room. File:@Pumpkin.JPG|@Pumpkin - A LoI fan comic about unlocking Pumpkin mode File:Bloodlust First Panel.JPG|Castlevania: Bloodlust of the Countess - A Bloodlines fan comic. File:Dancer First Panel.JPG|Kid Dracula in Why I Became a Dancer - A Parodius Series fan comic. File:Oedipus Complex.JPG|Oedipus Complex - Site containing some 4Koma comics (Japanese) nosfera.png|The Chronicles of Nosfera - A parody of the first Castlevania game for the NES * Welcome to the Castlevania * Castlevania: Portrait of Futility * Why You Should Never Get Close to the Edge of the Screen * Red Moon Rising] * Castlevania Comic Stairs * Castlevania Comic by Bat Kisses * Alucard Squared * Curse of Cuteness * CV: Problems and Loopholes * It's Judgment Time * Healing The Whip Sprite Comics Fan made drawn comics that use character sprites to tell a story. File:Castlevania Time-Distortion-logo.png|Castlevania: Time Distortion - Soma and friends in SoTN castle File:DSWC You Suck.JPG|Darkmoon's Silly Web Comic File:CVRPG Link Image.JPG|CVRPG File:Tcvgbutton.gif|The Castlevania Graveyard Comics File:Castlevania The Real Story.JPG|Castlevania: The Real Story File:The Catacombs logo.JPG|The Catacombs Comics File:CastleMania Logo.JPG|CastleMania Text Fan Fiction by Game The following is an index to various Castlevania fan fiction by games. Each fan fiction has been placed into a page for the game it is most related to. * Lament of Innocence Fan Fiction (Leon Battle) - 1094 * Symphony of the Night (Lisa Era) - 1400s * Legends Fan Fiction (Sonia Battle) - 1450 * Resurrection Fan Fiction (Sonia's Time Period) - 1450+ * Dracula's Curse Fan Fiction (Trevor's Battle) - 1476 * Curse of Darkness Fan Fiction (Hector's Defection) - 1476 * Curse of Darkness Fan Fiction (Hector's Battle) - 1479 * Castlevania Adventure Fan Fiction (Christopher Battle) - 1576 * Belmont's Revenge Fan Fiction (Christopher Battle 2) - 1591 * Order of Shdows Fan Fiction (Desmond Battle) - mid 1600s * Resurrection Fan Fiction (Countess's Time Period) - 1666 * Castlevania I Fan Fiction (Simon Battle) - 1691 * Simon's Quest Fan Fiction (Simon Battle 2) - 1698 * Harmony of Dissonance Fan Fiction (Juste Battle) - 1748 * Rondo of Blood Fan Fiction (Richter Battle) - 1792 * Symphony of the Night Fan Fiction (Alucard Battle) - 1797 * Circle of the Moon Fan Fiction (Morris Baldwin Battle) - 1820 * Circle of the Moon Fan Fiction (Nathan Battle) - 1830 * Legacy of Darkness Fan Fiction (Cornell Battle) - 1844 * Legacy of Darkness Fan Fiction (Reinhart Battle) - 1852 * Order of Ecclesia Fan Fiction (Shanoa Battle) - 18xx * Resurrection Fan Fiction (Victor Time Period) - late 1800s * Bloodlines Fan Fiction (Quincy Morris Battle) - 1897 * Bloodlines Fan Fiction (John and Eric Battle) - 1917 * Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox (Tate Carda Battle) - 1919 * Portrait of Ruin Fan Fiction (Stella and Lorretta Battle) - 1942 * Portrait of Ruin Fan Fiction (Jonathan and Charlotte Battle) - 1944 * Aria of Sorrow Fan Fiction (Demon Castle War) - 1999 * Aria of Sorrow Fan Fiction (Soma Battle) - 2035 * Dawn of Sorrow Fan Fiction (Soma Battle 2) - 2036 * Dawn of Sorrow Fan Fiction (Julius Battle) - 2036+ * Judgment Fan Fiction For fan fiction not tied closely to a particular game, please see Original Fan Fiction Insert non-formatted text here Category: Fan Fiction